Make Your Own Kind of Music
by Saphie Virgo
Summary: The Untold Chronicles of the McKinley Jazz Ensemble


Chapter 1: An Invitation

"Alright guys, welcome back to the McKinley Jazz Ensemble. I'm really glad to see a lot of familiar faces around here. As well as new ones all the same." Adam smiles. It seems he's a little more excited than he really needs to be. At least, more excited than anyone in the room.

Jake's only here because his parents think it'll keep him off the streets. It won't. Baily's only here because she likes Jake. Todd's here because he has to be a part of everything musical best he's so freaking talented. Bonnie's here because her mom is completely certain she will one day be a world famous trumpet player. Needless to say, Bonnie would rather be shooting hoops than blowing her brains out on an instrument she never wanted to play in the first place. Rickie's not allowed to join any other club but this and he thinks it's the only way he'll meet girls. He's up for a very rude awakening.

In fact, the only people here to join band just to, join band is Adam, me, and my two best friends, Maggie and Jo. Okay. I lied. It's only Adam. But Maggie likes Adam, Jo's failed piano last year, and I have nothing better to do with my life. So here we are.

"I really hope that you guys will find this experience to be both fun filled _and _educational." Adam continues to beam around the room. _Oh Maggie, hun, what do you see in him?_ "Are there any questions?" Maggie's hand shoots up in the air.

"Magnolia." he says, pointing to her.

"So, what's your favorite part about the flute?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"There are so many things I love about it, but that is completely and entirely beside the point, Mags." he says. Maggie almost faints. He loves it when he calls her "Mags." So, half the school calls mer Mags. But it only matters when he says it.

"I have one." Jake raises his hand.

"Yes, Jake?"

"I didn't know you liked eating poo." he goes into a fit of laughter, pointing to the chalk board behind him that clearly reads 'Adam Edwards likes 2 eet poo'. Adam rolls his eyes.

"That's not funny." says, yanking an eraser and quickly erasing it. "Anything else?" he's beginning to get a little angry. "Any 'kick me' signs taped to my back? Any stupid questions irrelevant to the actual point of Jazz Ensemble?" Maggie's face falls at this. He realizes what he's said and tries to fix it. "Oh Mags, I didn't-"

"Nah man, you screwed yourself on that one." Rickie says aloud. Jo and I try to comfort her, like the awesome gal pals we are, but she refuses to pay attention. Adam sighs, rubbing his eyes and continues to babble.

"Um, we should be expecting our teacher guide sometime soon because while this is a student-runned organization, they still need to check in on us once in a while to make sure we aren't doing drugs or having sex." he laughs nervously. And someone knocks on the door.

"Can I have a word?" My spanish teacher, Mr. Shuester, asks. Random.

"Of course, can I help you, Mr. Shu?" Adam asks.

"Yes, I'm starting up the McKinely Glee Club again with a new spin and I-"

"No." Bonnie says blankly. She's never been good at Spanish so has a sort of enmity for Mr. Shu.

"Aw miss Hoschky," Mr. Shu smiles sourly. "good to see you."

"What exactly are you asking?" Adam asks. Mr. Shu pauses a little bit to hold the suspense. No one is amused.

"I was wondering if you could play for the school's glee club. For practice and stuff. I know how amazing you guys are, and what fast learners you can be and-"

"No." Bonnie says again. Even Adam spirits are unusually no.

"I'm really sorry, Shu. I'm gonna have to decline." Adam bites his lip and Mr. Shuester resembles a sad puppy. It's kind of depressing.

"Why not? This is your chance to perform. I know you guys don't get out much ever since they canceled The Northern Ohio Jazz Ensemble Tournament."

"That because no one likes Jazz music." Jake scoffs.

"Duh." Baily adds, dumbly.

"Come one guys, we really need you." Shu pleads. Adam looks about the room. Baily and Jake look at him like he's stupid, Bonnie is switching glares between him and Mr. Shuester. Rickie face is stern like this is not a good idea. Maggie, Jo, and I, aren't even paying attention.

"Sorry, sir, but we'll have to disscuss it." Adam says disscuss like he's disscussing Shu's initiation into his dragon lover's club. Like a true nerd. The truth is, no one wants to disscuss anything. Glee club's music slaves-out of the question. Mr. Shuester leaves with a glum look on his face.

"Are you guys serious?" Adam asks.

"The question is, are YOU serious?" Bonnie says. The group nods.

"I don't see the problem." Maggie mutters, batting her eyelids at Adam, who doesn't notice, like always.

"Glee club's like the bottom of the heap. You don't get lower than a bunch of nerds singing and dancing in sequins." Bonnie explains. Adam's face gets real soft.

"I really thought you guys actually loved the music. You know? What happened to kids who love the sound of Jazz?"

"They probably graduated 40 years ago." Rickie says. His reward for such a comeback is an approving fist bump from Jo. Thanks Jo. Thanks for being on Mags' side.

"What happened to all the kids in concert band in elementary and middle school that played instruments? We're down to a measly eight from like thirty kids who played for five years!"

"They all grew a pair and told their parents they don't want to grow up to be geeks." Bonnie says coldly.

"You're one to talk, Hoschky." Maggie says. Bonnie turns to give Maggie a death glare but I've never seen Bonnie do so much as slap a kid. At least Maggie's condition won't be fatal.

"What happened to Artie? Not only did he stay with the band, but he's got a great soul about music." Adam asks.

"He quit to join glee club." Maggie says.

"There are so many things I can say to that but I kinda feel sorry for Adam so I'll pretend I forgot to hear that." Bonnie snorts. Angry and unable to retaliate, Adam sits back in his chair with a loud sigh.

"Just everyone leave early." he groans. Everyone shuffles out faster than you can say Band Geek. Except me, Maggie, and Jo.

"I like Jazz band." I offer, to cheer him up as the three of his circle around him.

"Thanks." but his tone isn't all so thankful.

"Me too. I like it too." Maggie says, a little fast. Adam looks to Jo for an answer.

"I think it's fine." she grumbles, crossing her arms.

"Hey, you're the macho man here. Not Jake or Bonnie or Rickie! You run this town like a boss. If you want to help out glee club, than yay! They may not like it, but they're kind of here against their will. They don't have a choice!" I point out.

"That's the problem. They know I know that. I'll come off as some tyrant."

"Dictator." Maggie adds.

"Tool." says Jo.

"It was worth a shot. I mean, think about it, do you really want to join _Glee Club_?"

"Mr. Shu had a point. There's nothing Jazz Band can really do besides play shows to raise money for the school."

"And let's be honest. Who even goes to the shows?" asks Jo.

"Parents!" Adam says.

"My mom doesn't even go. She drops me off at the door and picks me up at nine." I admit. We sit glumly in silence.

"Effective tomorrow. Jazz Band's shuttng down." Adam sighs after a moment.

"But this is the only class I have with you!" Maggie wimpers.

"Sorry Mags, see ya in the hallways then." He doesn't take long to pack his saxaphone away and swing his bag over his shoulder and disappear out the door. Maggie looks heart broken. He kinda stare after him a bit before awkwardly pulling out our phones to text our parents for rides. Five more months til I start my learners permit. Then it won't seem degrading getting out of a mini van infront of all your friends who can drive. I sigh as my phone vibrates a text from mom saying she's out front. Seeing my best friend's gloomy faces makes my heart sink into my stomach. I knew Jazz Band was a lost cause and the fact that they still had hope even at the last second makes me feel worse. There's something I have to do. But I don't want to be the only one.


End file.
